The Caucus Race (Olivia version 2)
Olivia floated through the tears in the bottle. The sun was rising and Olivia could see what she had literally cried an ocean of tears. Just then, she heard someone singing. She turned and saw an unusual sight. It was a brown rabbit wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and blue pants. His name was Br'er Rabbit. He was riding on a blue spherical whale Pokémon named Wailmer and a green frog named Br'er Frog was pushing him through the sea. Br'er Rabbit began to sing again: Br'er Rabbit: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me How I love to sail on the bounding sea And I never, never ever For the weather never ever does a thing for me Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me Tiddley-um (honks his nose twice) Da dum dee-dee And I never, nev... "Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" the rabbit shouted. Br'er Frog saluted him and said, "Where away, Br'er Rabbit?" "Br'er Rabbit?" Olivia said to herself. "Three points to starboard," Br'er Rabbit said. "Follow me, boys! Have you at port no time at all now, ha-ha! Oh!" "Mr. Br'er Rabbit, Olivia called. The rabbit and frog sail away, as he began to sing again: Br'er Rabbit: Jo-ho-ho And a bottle of sea We love each time... "Please..." Olivia called. "Please help me!" Just then, two bats were riding on a boat. Their names were Fidget the Bat and Batso the Bat. "Um, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping me?" said Olivia, but neither Fidget or Batso seemed to hear her. A canoe passed by. In it were a rabbit named Reader Rabbit, a lion named Sam, and a monkey named Mitt. Also in a boat were another lion named Alex, a zebra named Marty, and a giraffe named Melman. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Help me! Please! Help me!" she called. She stood up, causing the bottle to sink temporarily. "Help me!" Olivia cried from underwater. The bottle resurfaced and she saw a group of toons on the shore. Brer Frog, Alex, Marty, Melman, Fidget, Batso, Reader Rabbit, Sam, and Mitt were all running around a rock. Brer Rabbit was on top of a rock and singing: Br'er Rabbit: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! All (except Olivia): Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race Backward, forward, outward, inward Bottom to the top Never a beginning, there can never be a stop (The water starts to rise again and Br'er Rabbit lifts up his campfire to prevent it from going out.) Brer Rabbit: To skipping, hopping, tripping Fancy free and gay I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday! (The water lowers and, surprisingly, the runners are completely dry.) All (except Olivia): Round and round and round we go And dance forevermore Once we were behind But now, we find we are... (Olivia gets out of the bottle and a wave washes her to the beach.) Br'er Rabbit: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race. Backward... Br'er Rabbit suddenly saw Olivia and said, as he used a cigar to breathe in and out, "I say! You'll never get dry that way!" "Get dry?" asked Olivia, as Br'er Frog off her head. "Of course, little mouse!" Fidget shouted. "You have to run with us, mouse!" Alex shouted. "First rule of the caucus race!" Mitt added. "But, how can I-?" Olivia began, before she started to run. "Now, that's more like it!" Melman said. "You'll be dry in no time!" Br'er Frog said. "But no one can ''ever ''get dry this way!" Olivia said. "Nonsense!" Br'er Rabbit said. "I'm as dry as a bone already!" "Yes, but-" Olivia began, before a wave covered the group again. Olivia saw Dijon washed up on the beach, riding in an umbrella. He turned it over and was drenched in water. "Alright, boys! Let's head now! Look lively!" the rabbit said. "The Arabic dog!" Olivia exclaimed. "Mister Dijon! Mi- Mister Dijon!" "Oh my goodness," Dijon yelled, as he ran off into the wood. "I'm late! I'm late!" "Oh, don't go away!" Olivia shouted. "I'll be right back!" "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Dijon said. As Olivia ran after the dog, she could still hear the rabbit talking. "Batso, don't step on the frog!" Br'er Rabbit shouted. "Mitt, there won't you stop kicking Melman! Reader Rabbit, Sam..." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs